It Rained That Day (Traduction)
by SneakyThorongil
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction It Rained That Day de Windimere Wellen. Une nouvelle version de la rencontre entre Aragorn et Legolas...
1. Ils étaient neuf

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction en français de la fanfiction **It Rained That Day** écrite par **Windimere Wellen**. Vous pourrez trouver la version originale (en anglais) sur la page de l'auteur ;) J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire narrant la rencontre entre Aragorn et Legolas, ce qui m'a poussée à la partager avec vous. Tout commentaire constructif et d'encouragement est le bienvenu et n'hésitez pas à me dire si la suite de cette aventure vous intéresse ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ils étaient neuf**

La route était inhabituellement silencieuse et une légère pluie tombait à l'approche de la nuit. Aragorn était seul sur le chemin, emmitouflé dans sa longue cape elfique de voyage, trempée par de longues heures de route. La fatigue rendait sa démarche lente, tout comme celle de son cheval, qui suivait fidèlement le rôdeur. Son arc était accroché sur son épaule et son carquois était encore plein. Une épée elfique se balançait à sa taille, et un poignard orné de pierres précieuses pendait de l'autre coté. Il avait voyagé de nombreux jours, chevauchant et marchant sans arrêt pour atteindre Fondcombe avec un important message du Roi Elfique de Mirkwood. Aragorn était pressé d'arriver, impatient de revoir son père adoptif, le seigneur Elrond, ainsi que ses frères Elladan et Elrohir. Il était proche maintenant, peut être à une journée de voyage, mais son inquiétude n'en était pas moins forte. La route était trop calme.

Aragorn ralentit son allure et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que la pluie. Il était troublant qu'il n'y ait pas un bruissement de vent ou un son d'oiseau. Son cheval hennit, soudainement nerveux. Aragorn se figea et se laissa tomber dans la boue pour écouter le sol. Le moment suivant, il était sur ses pieds, épée dégainée. Il se tourna vers sa jument, décidant sans tarder qu'elle était trop épuisée pour l'emporter où que ce soit suffisamment vite. Aragorn avait senti le sol humide trembler. De grands chevaux, peut-être dix, chevauchaient rapidement dans sa direction. Il se pouvait qu'ils soient inoffensifs, mais il avait le sentiment que quoi ou qui que se soit, un aura maléfique les entourait. Frémissant, il resserra sa cape autour de lui et mit sa capuche. Il murmura de l'elfique dans l'oreille de sa jument, lui ordonnant d'aller se cacher et de revenir une fois les cavaliers passés. Le cheval sembla comprendre et quitta la route.

Aragorn pouvait entendre les cavaliers approcher et quitta à son tour la route pour se cacher dans la broussaille, accroupi à terre. Son épée était rengainée et il tenait son arc, une flèche en main. Quand les cavaliers arrivèrent en vu, Aragorn eu l'impression que la pluie s'était mue en neige et que son sang s'était glacé. Quelque chose chez eux le frappa de terreur. Il y avait en effet dix chevaux. Sur neuf des chevaux, qui étaient d'énormes monstres noirs avec des armures de métal, se trouvaient neuf cavaliers, habillés de grands manteaux entièrement noirs. Leurs capuches étaient relevées, il ne pouvait donc pas distinguer leurs visages. De longues, cruelles épées pendaient à leur taille. Aragorn se demanda brièvement s'ils avaient un visage. Le dernier cavalier guidait un cheval bai protégé d'une armure que le Rôdeur reconnu comme appartenant à Mirkwood.

Sur le cheval, était assise une silhouette attachée, habillée de vert et de marron. Aragorn supposa que c'était un elfe. Alors que les cavaliers s'approchaient, il sentit le mal se propager autour de lui, et il devina que c'était probablement la menace dont parlait le message qu'il portait, car ces créatures étaient pleinement maléfiques et semblaient sortir tout droit de la main de Sauron. Ils étaient presque à son niveau quand Aragorn eu l'impression que le cheval leader l'avait en fait repéré. Avec un hurlement céleste, le cheval se cabra, forçant les autres à faire de même, hormis le cheval de l'elfe qui pour sa part était complètement désorienté. Les chevaux noirs semblaient tous agir comme s'ils étaient aveugles et les cavaliers tentèrent de les contrôler. Aragorn savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait été découvert.

Saisissant ce moment de confusion, Aragorn encocha une flèche et tira. Sa visée était précise et la flèche coupa la corde qui retenait le cheval de l'elfe au cavalier noir. Son mouvement attira l'attention des cavaliers, qui après avoir contrôlé leurs montures effrayées, mirent pied à terre. Aragorn encocha une autre flèche et visa le premier cavalier puis laissa la flèche partir. Celle-ci toucha le manteau noir de la silhouette, qui hurla tel un oiseau torturé, comme s'il avait été brûlé vif. Tous les neuf semblèrent devenir furieux et dégainèrent leurs épées. Aragorn était stupéfait que le cavalier qu'il avait touché ne faiblisse même pas dans sa marche.

Sachant qu'il était horriblement surpassé en nombre, il réfléchit à la tactique à employer ici, la première qui lui venait à l'esprit étant de fuir à toute jambe. Il n'en eut hélas pas la chance. Les créatures furent sur lui en un moment et ils attaquèrent sans merci. Aragorn se défendit du mieux qu'il put, ses capacités étant poussées à leurs extrêmes limites. À chaque fois qu'il croyait en avoir touché un, il se rappelait aussitôt qu'ils étaient neuf. Il ressentait chaque coup, paré ou non. Les attaques des cavaliers ne faiblissaient pas alors qu'Aragorn lui se fatiguait. Il était taillé et saigné par ses créatures qui ne cherchaient qu'à le détruire. Il commençait à trébucher et les épées le touchaient ici et là. Il se rendit rapidement compte que sa vision commençait à se brouiller et il savait qu'il était en train de perdre le combat. Le coup de grâce fut donné quand l'un des cavaliers trouva un trou dans sa défense et frappa. L'épée traversa la poitrine d'Aragorn, brisant peau et os. Le coup lui coupa la respiration et sa poitrine s'enflamma. Trébuchant, il tomba à genoux. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa vision s'assombrissait. Un autre coup vicieux le frappa dans le dos. Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de crier de douleur avant de perdre connaissance et s'écroula au sol, lâchant son épée. Il tomba sur le côté, brisant son arc.

Les cavaliers contemplèrent la forme inerte d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier du trône du Gondor. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir le toucher, pas même pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Tous se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent, abandonnant son corps étendu au sol, dans la boue, caché dans les bois, là où ils espéraient que personne ne vienne le trouver.

Ces chevaliers noirs étaient des Nazguls, spectres de l'anneau, suppôts de Sauron qui n'était ni mort ni vivant, servant le mal après avoir échoué à leur tache. S'ils avaient reconnu dans le jeune homme qu'ils venaient juste de combattre l'héritier d'Isildur, ils l'auraient sûrement achevé pour s'assurer de sa mort. Cependant, pour eux il n'était qu'un rôdeur indiscret qui leur avait coûté un prisonnier elfique. Rejoignant la route, ils ne virent pas un signe du cheval bai ou de son cavalier. Après de rapides recherches, ils abandonnèrent et remontèrent en selle, reprenant leur chemin sans jeter un regard en arrière.

La pluie tombait toujours, de plus en plus fort, et la route fut vite inondée. Aragorn était étendu dans la boue, à l'écart du sentier où s'était passé le combat. Il reposait sur le côté, son arc brisé sous lui, les flèches de son carquois disséminées dans la vase. Son épée était près de lui, abandonnée dans la boue à laquelle se mêlait le sang d'Aragorn qui recouvrait la lame.

Le rôdeur ne bougeait plus et la forêt était une fois de plus bien trop silencieuse…


	2. Beaucoup de questions mon cher prince

Le chapitre 2 est posté ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Beaucoup de questions mon cher prince.**

Dans la confusion, le cheval à la robe baie s'était éloigné, pressé par sa peur des cavaliers. Il partit loin dans la forêt, ayant repéré l'odeur du cheval d'Aragorn. Son cavalier était bien conscient mais totalement désorienté. Il avait passé le voyage entier les yeux bandés, les mains attachées dans son dos et les pieds liés fermement. Les cavaliers avaient été réticents à le toucher, mais l'avaient tout de même jeté sur le dos de son cheval après sa capture. Il était alors à peine conscient, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour retrouver toute sa lucidité. Il ignorait comment il avait atterri là, où il était et durant combien de temps ils avaient chevauché. Son trouble augmenta quand il entendit un des chevaux hennir de terreur, il sentit alors les neuf animaux ruer fougueusement. Il eut soudainement peur que son propre cheval ne se cabre, qu'il tombe et qu'il finisse piétiné. Quelque chose avait perturbé les chevaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le sifflement d'une flèche fusant dans le vent couper la corde qui guidait son cheval. Le captif en fut tout excité et espéra que son cheval en profite pour fuir, bien qu'il fut curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passer et qui avait attaqué les cavaliers. Son cheval s'éloignait lentement et il entendait les bruits d'un furieux combat d'épée se dérouler, ainsi que les grognements et les faibles cris de celui qui avait surpris les chevaux. Alors qu'il écoutait plus attentivement, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne combattant les neuf cavaliers. Plus le cheval s'éloignait et plus les sons diminuaient, mais il ne manqua pas le bruit des cavaliers repartant à cheval.

Legolas Vertefeuille, prince elfe de Mirkwood, était bien entendu soulagé que ses anciens ravisseurs se fussent éloignés sans le retrouver, mais il assuma tout de suite le pire. S'ils repartaient, c'est que la personne qui les avait attaqués devait être morte. Legolas voulait se libérer et revenir en arrière pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son cheval ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Heureusement, il eu rapidement tord. Son cheval s'arrêta brusquement, déstabilisant Legolas. Il atterrit violemment sur le côté, son bras gauche se cognant contre une pierre. Legolas se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se positionner au-dessus du caillou, où il se débrouilla pour retirer les liens qui lui brûlaient les poignets. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les cordes se défirent et Legolas put libérer ses mains. Il arracha le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une forêt dense. Aluteir était à quelques mètres de lui, jouant du museau avec un beau cheval noir qui pouvait aisément être d'élevage elfique. Le cheval semblait nerveux, mais rassuré par la présence d'Aluteir. Legolas retira le bâillon de sa bouche et se dépêcha de libérer ses pieds des liens.

"Enfin. Aluteir ! Viens par là," Legolas appela son cheval, qui répondit en se dirigeant vers son maître. Le cheval noir, certainement une jument, suivit Aluteir l'air anxieux, si un cheval peut avoir l'air anxieux. Legolas se leva un peu tremblant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas tenu debout. "Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?" Demanda-t'il à voix haute en approchant de la jument. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et inconsciemment, il commença à lui parler en elfique, lui disant de se calmer. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle répondit favorablement, et il fut presque sûr qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre de l'elfique. Sûrement que son maître, peut être la courageuse personne qui avait attaqué les cavaliers, était un elfe. Legolas secoua la tête et alla regarder ce qu'elle portait, un sac de couchage, un carquois de flèches, une épée au fourreau et un sac en cuir. Sa bride était vieille et usée, mais Legolas remarqua qu'elle avait été bien nourrie, ainsi que soignée, et qu'elle semblait heureuse, mise à part le fait qu'il lui manquait son cavalier. "Et bien, je suppose que je devrais essayer de retrouver la route." Alors que Legolas se parlait à lui-même, la jument s'éloigna de lui et parti au trot. Legolas fut encore plus surpris quand Aluteir la suivi. "Reviens ici Aluteir !" appela t'il, mais le cheval ne l'écouta pas et il dut courir pour le rattraper, et sauter sur sa selle. "Bon, j'espère que vous savez où vous allez, parce que moi, je n'en ai aucune idée."

Les deux chevaux ne le déçurent pas, puisqu'ils le guidèrent jusqu'à la route d'où il était venu une heure plutôt, encore prisonnier des cavaliers noirs. Le chemin était glissant et boueur quand les cheveux le rejoignirent. La pluie tombait toujours. Legolas observa le cheval noir s'arrêter, regardant autour de lui comme dans l'attente de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis baisser la tête. "Doucement ma belle, je ne doute que ton maître nous rejoigne." Legolas glissa au sol, ses souliers ferrés reposant légèrement au-dessus de la boue profonde. "Aluteir, reste là," commanda t'il doucement, en se plaçant au centre de la route. Legolas ferma les yeux et imagina les sons qu'il avait entendus plus tôt, essayant de deviner dans quelle direction le combat s'était dirigé. Il rouvrit les yeux et partit vers la forêt, à l'opposé de là d'où il venait. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dix mètres plus loin.

Etendue dans la boue se trouvait une forme vêtue et certainement morte. Legolas soupira de tristesse pour cette personne qui lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. L'endroit était sinistre. Des flèches étaient éparpillées sur le sol et disparaissaient sous la boue. Une grande épée d'origine elfique se trouvait près du corps, couverte de sang et de vase. Un arc était brisé sous le dos du corps. Legolas s'agenouilla près d'elle, supposant que c'était un elfe. Le manteau semblait avoir était fait à Fondcombe, gris dans la lumière d'un rayon de lune. Il était usé par les voyages, mais de toute évidence était très apprécié de son propriétaire. Legolas souleva doucement sa capuche et fut choqué de ne pas y découvrir un visage d'elfe, mais celui d'un homme.

Il avait des traits prononcés, une mâchoire distinguée, de hautes pommettes et un nez noble. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, son menton hirsute d'une barbe de deux jours et son visage pale contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux bruns foncés qui semblaient presque noirs. Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, certain de connaître cet homme. Cependant, aucun nom ne lui vint. Legolas tendit la main et toucha la gorge de l'homme à la recherche d'un pouls. Il fut surpris d'en trouver un, faible et filant, mais existant.

"Alors il vit." Murmura Legolas tout en cherchant ses blessures, qui ne furent pas dures à trouver. L'entaille dans son dos était longue et profonde, tranchant une diagonale de l'épaule gauche jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle saignait abondamment. Legolas le roula sur le côté pour observer les dégâts causés. Ses bras étaient écorchés, mais c'était sa poitrine qui l'inquiétait le plus et lui faisait se demander comment l'homme pouvait-il toujours être en vie. On y voyait une grande entaille au niveau des cotes. Plusieurs cotes étaient très certainement cassées, ce qui expliquait le faible pouls.

"Il vit, mais pour combien de temps ? Et bien, sombre étranger, je vous dois la vie et pour cette raison, ainsi que le fait que je sois curieux de savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous prendriez le risque de vous attirer les foudres des Nazguls de Sauron, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous sauver. Je ne suis pas guérisseur, mais nous sommes à un peu plus d'un jour à cheval de Fondcombe, si je me rappelle bien ma forêt. Vous pourriez cependant mourir avant que je ne vous y emmène, puisque j'ignore si vous avez été empoisonné par les épées des cavaliers noirs, mais je vous empêcherai de tomber dans le royaume si je le puis. Je vous promets que si vous survivez jusqu'à Fondcombe, vous pourrez vivre, et vous conseille donc de garder votre cœur vaillant."

Legolas disait ses mots tout en travaillant. Après avoir retiré son propre manteau marron, il retira celui de l'étranger et le jeta à coté, puis il déchira le sien en longues bandes et les entoura autour du torse de l'homme comme il le pouvait. Après avoir fait tout cela, il souleva l'homme avec l'habilité que seul un elfe possède, et le ramena sur la route où les deux chevaux l'attendaient patiemment.

La jument noire hennit d'excitation à la vue de son maître, mais elle semblait aussi sentir qu'il n'était pas dans le même état que quand il lui avait ordonné de partir se cacher. Legolas plaça l'homme sur son dos et le couvrit d'une couverture. "Doucement ma belle, ton maître a besoin que tu sois calme." Legolas se tourna vers Aluteir et monta sur sa selle, attrapant les reines de la jument dans sa main. "Allons-y, la vitesse est de rigueur. Prions que j'ai en effet bien reconnu ces bois." Legolas pressa les chevaux sous la pluie.

Des heures plus tard, Legolas commençait à sentir sa fatigue et le ciel s'assombrissait, faisant disparaître la couverture de nuage. À son grand soulagement, la pluie s'était arrêtée, mais il savait qu'il devrait faire un arrêt et se reposer. Il aurait pu aller plus loin s'il avait mangé récemment ou s'il n'avait pas était si cruellement attaché autant de temps. Finalement, il guida les chevaux hors de la route et trouva une clairière. Il attacha les chevaux et souleva prudemment l'étranger pour le poser au sol et vérifier s'il vivait toujours, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il ne le soit plus. Legolas fut content de lui trouver un pouls. Il entoura l'homme d'une couverture et l'installa sous un arbre.

"Maintenant, de la nourriture." Murmura Legolas, repérant le sac de cuir toujours attaché à la jument noir. Il décida d'y jeter un œil, le voyageur devait sûrement transporter un peu de nourriture. Dans le sac, il trouva une dague emballé dans de la soie noire, une cape de voyage qui ne semblait avoir déjà été portée, un livre écrit en elfique qu'il se rappelait vaguement avoir lu plus jeune, et à manger. Du lembas pour être exact. Legolas haussa les sourcils. Cet homme était un parfait mystère. Il portait des vêtements elfiques, une épée et un arc forgés par les elfes et chevauchait un cheval elfique qui répondait à l'elfique, cependant il n'était pas un elfe.

Legolas soupira et s'assit pour manger le lembas. À sa grande surprise, le pain elfique venait de chez lui, Mirkwood ! L'homme avait dû y passer, mais pourquoi et comment, Legolas ne pouvait le deviner. Après avoir mangé, il rechercha quelques morceaux de bois sec, et alluma un feu. Une fois que le feu brulait bien, il examina de nouveau l'homme, utilisant le reste de sa cape pour rebander les blessures de l'homme qui, à la lumière du feu, se révélèrent pires que ce qu'il pensait. Il enroula ensuite la couverture qu'il avait trouvée dans le sac de cuir autour de l'homme, tout en la faisant sécher près du feu. Il remarqua que la couverture était faite avec le plus fin des fils, manifestement tissé par un maître de cet art. Elle avait été faite avec soin pour le voyage et avait la capacité de sécher rapidement comme si elle était empreinte de magie. Legolas soupira, détournant son regard de l'homme et le fixa dans les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Pourquoi, mon ami, risqueriez vous une altercation avec les Nazguls ? Auriez-vous un souhait de mort à faire remarquer à Sauron ? Pourquoi tenter de me sauver si vous n'aviez aucune idée de qui j'étais ? Comment avez-vous pu combattre les neuf tout seul aussi longtemps et être toujours vivant ? Ils pensaient sûrement que vous étiez mort. Vous devez donc être chanceux. Mais qui êtes vous ? Où alliez-vous ? Qui servez-vous ?" Legolas posa ces questions distraitement, les yeux plongés dans les flammes rouge et orange.

"Beaucoup de questions, mon cher prince, mais j'en ai moi aussi une pour vous. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?" Legolas sursauta, n'ayant pas pour habitude d'être pris au dépourvu, et se tourna vers la faible et rude voix. L'homme s'était manifestement réveillé et Legolas se retrouva face à de très étranges, mais magnifiques yeux gris plongés dans les siens. "Et ensuite peut être," l'homme s'interrompit pour tousser, du sang apparut sur ses lèvres, "je pourrai répondre à vos questions."


	3. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une énigme

Bonne lecture à tous et merci Valentine822 pour ton commentaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une énigme**

Aragorn se réveilla avec la poitrine en feu. Sa tête cognait impitoyablement et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il crut qu'il allait être malade. Le monde tournait autour de lui et tout n'était que brume noire. Son corps entier était comme brisé. Il essaya de bouger, mais fut stoppé par un cruel poignard de souffrance pure dans les muscles de son dos. Décidant que bouger n'était pas une si bonne idée, il concentra ses pensées sur sa bien-aimée, loin d'ici, là où il souhaitait être, dans ses bras tendres, loin de la douleur.

Lentement, sa tête cessa de tourner et sa vue redevint normale. Il fut ensuite capable de distinguer où il était. Toujours dans les bois, il remarqua qu'un feu brûlait devant lui et qu'une figure isolée lui tournait le dos, face au feu. Aragorn était sûr de le connaître, en dehors du fait qu'il supposait que c'était l'elfe qu'il avait libéré de ces étranges cavaliers noirs. Que c'était-il passé ? Il fouilla sa mémoire. Il y eu le combat d'épée. Il était épuisé et avait baissé sa garde. L'épée l'avait touché. « Pas étonnant que j'ai tant de mal à respirer. Je suis tombé, je sais que je suis tombé. Que s'est t'il passé ensuite ? L'un d'eux m'a frappé, et puis… je ne me rappelle plus de rien. De toute évidence je ne suis pas mort. » Aragorn resta silencieux un moment, réalisant qu'il était certainement très chanceux. Il voyait toujours un peu flou, et son corps criait à chaque mouvement et pourtant, il était conscient.

Aragorn fut tiré de sa rêverie par les murmures de l'elfe près du feu. Après avoir entendu sa voix, Aragorn sut exactement de qui il s'agissait, Legolas Vertefeuille de Mirkwood. Aragorn l'avait rencontré à plusieurs occasions, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été présentés. Il avait toujours été entouré d'un groupe de rôdeurs, passant à travers Mirkwood ou apportant un message au père de Legolas. Il était considéré comme particulièrement beau pour un elfe, svelte de la tête au pied, des traits doux et de longs cheveux d'or. Aragorn n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais il avait entendu parler des compétences et talent d'archer du Prince.

"Pourquoi, mon ami, risqueriez vous une altercation avec les Nazguls ? Auriez-vous un souhait de mort à faire remarquer à Sauron ? Pourquoi tenter de me sauver si vous n'aviez aucune idée de qui j'étais ? Comment avez-vous pu combattre les neuf tout seul aussi longtemps et être toujours vivant ? Ils pensaient surement que vous étiez mort. Vous devez donc être chanceux. Mais qui êtes vous ? Où alliez-vous ? Qui servez-vous ?" L'elfe dit ses mots à voix basse. Malgré la souffrance que lui infligeaient ses blessures Aragorn en fut amusé.

"Beaucoup de questions, mon cher prince, mais j'en ai moi aussi une pour vous. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?" Aragorn fut satisfait de voir l'elfe bondir de surprise, puisqu'il savait comme il était difficile de surprendre un elfe. Il avait essayé de le faire à plusieurs reprises dans sa jeunesse, poussant plus d'une fois Elladan et Elrohir à un cheveu de le tuer. "Et ensuite peut être," Aragorn dû s'interrompre pour tousser et senti la saveur métallique du sang dans sa bouche, "Je pourrais répondre à vos questions."

Les yeux de Legolas étaient écarquillés d'étonnement. "Il est étrange que vous sembliez me connaître, alors que je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous. Je vous ai sauvé monseigneur, car sans vous , je serai toujours aux mains de mes ravisseurs ». Cela répond t'il a votre question ? La voix de Legolas était intense, comme si Aragorn le rendait nerveux, mais il doutait que l'elfe ne le soit vraiment. Plutôt inexplicablement confus.

"Je suppose que oui. Cependant, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un Nazgul, et ensuite je pourrai répondre à votre première question," répondit Aragorn, alarmé par la faiblesse de sa voix." Et non, je n'ai pas de souhait de mort. J'ai encore beaucoup de raison de vivre."

"Peut être devriez vous vous reposer, vous êtes très sévèrement blessé. J'ignore comment vous avez survécu, et encore moins comment vous pouvez être suffisamment conscient pour me parler.

"Non, parler me distrait de la douleur," la réponse d'Aragorn était tenace. "Je ne céderai pas."

"Comme vous voudrez. Mais pour commencer, vous devez me dire qui vous êtes, car je suis un peu perdu."

"Si je pouvais m'incliner, je le ferai. Je suis un rôdeur du Nord et suis connu par bien des noms. Vous pouvez m'appeler Grands-Pas, je suis à votre service, ou du moins, je le serais si je pouvais tenir debout."

"Ne me direz vous pas votre vrai nom, Grands-Pas ? Je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vu."

"Mon prince, J'ai voyagé de nombreuses fois à travers Mirkwood, répondant aux demandes de votre père. Je vous ai vu comme vous m'avez vu. Nous n'avons jamais été présentés." Quoique nous le fûmes dans notre enfance, mon enfance du moins, mais vous ne vous en souviendriez probablement pas Legolas Vertefeuille. J'étais fou amoureux de votre arc.

"Je vois que je n'en saurai pas d'avantage. Je vous suis redevable, Grands-Pas. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

"Merci à vous d'avoir sauvé la mienne."

"Ne me remerciez pas encore, vous êtes grièvement blessé. J'ignore si vous vous remettrez de vos blessures. Nous allons à Fondcombe dans la plus grande hâte, nous devrions y être demain, mais il fallait nous arrêter pour vous reposer."

Aragorn hocha la tête distraitement l'air épuisé. "Parlez-moi des Nazguls" La douleur parcourait toujours son corps et il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler ce qui le poussa à utiliser sa propre langue. Legolas fit de grands yeux, réalisant qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation entière en elfique avec le dénommé Grands-Pas, et non dans la langue des Hommes.

"Vous parlez l'elfique !"

"Oui en effet"

"Et vous portez une épée elfique, chevauchez un cheval elfique et tirez avec arc elfique. Vous êtes même habillé de vêtements créés par les elfes de Fondcombe. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi agissez vous comme ce que vous n'êtes pas ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi," La voix d'Aragorn était encore plus défaillante qu'avant. Il était submergé par la douleur et sa vision diminuée lentement. "Legolas, je…je pense que j'ai été empoisonné. J'ai besoin de… Savez ce qu'est l'athelas ? J'en ai besoin. Vous devrez la faire bouillir et laver mes blessures. Je suis désolé si cela vous dérange… Quand vous arriverez à Fondcombe…" sa voix était à peine audible alors qu'il se battait pour rester conscient.

"Oui ? Grands-Pas, quand nous arriverons à Fondcombe ?"

"Un message. J'ai un message. Dites à… Père… Dites à Elrond qu'Evaria le garde." Aragorn tenta de rester éveillé plus longtemps, mais la douleur était trop forte. Il ferma finalement les yeux, ignorant la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune elfe.

"Un message ? Père ? Avez-vous appelé le seigneur Elrond père ? Qui est Evaria ?" Mais l'homme s'était déjà évanoui. "Une énigme. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une énigme."


	4. La curiosité des elfes

**Merci encore à Valentine822 pour son soutien ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La curiosité des elfes**

Legolas soupira de frustration et se précipita vers Grand-Pas, espérant que ce dernier ne venait pas de prononcer ses dernières paroles. À son grand soulagement, Legolas trouva un pouls, Grand-Pas avait seulement perdu connaissance pour rejoindre un lieu sûrement bien plus confortable qu'ici. Legolas se redressa et plaça une main sur sa hanche tout en regardant autour de lui.

"Étrange rôdeur, vous êtes bien plus exaspérant que je ne l'aurai cru. Je n'apprécie pas que vous en sachiez plus que moi. D'une certaine manière, vous semblez savoir que vous avez été empoisonné et maintenant, je dois vous trouver de l'athélas. S'il vous plaît, ne vous éloignez pas," Legolas rit doucement. "Voilà maintenant que je parle à un homme inconscient."

Legolas commença sa recherche dans les bois, ses yeux d'elfe voyaient presque tout dans l'obscurité. Legolas avait beaucoup à penser pendant ses recherches, sa frustration ayant atteint des sommets. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué. Grand-Pas soulevait beaucoup de questions, l'athélas en ajoutait une. Après tout, cette plante était un remède elfique pour soulager la douleur et combattre le poison, mais peu d'humain la connaissait. Cependant, le fait que Grand-Pas était un rôdeur pouvait expliquer son savoir. Même dans le royaume elfique, les rôdeurs étaient respectés. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour maintenir la paix et protéger ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité sur Sauron.

Ils aidaient les nains, les elfes et même certains des magiciens qui erraient en Terre du Milieu. D'après ce que Grand-Pas avait dit, il avait voyagé de nombreuses fois à Mirkwood. Maintenant Legolas souhaitait avoir prêté plus d'attention à eux lors de leurs visites, mais ils avaient toujours des affaires avec son père ou bien apportaient des messages de contrées lointaines. Cependant, Grand-Pas ne semblait pas être un rôdeur ordinaire.

"Il a beaucoup de secrets," s'exclama Legolas. "Ah, de l'athélas." L'elfe cueillit la plante et rentra rapidement au camp, où il écrasa les feuilles et les fit bouillir. Dès que le breuvage eut refroidi, il alla auprès de Grand-Pas et lui retira son manteau taché de sang. Il détacha les bandages improvisés et les jeta dans le feu, de peur que l'odeur du sang n'attire des wargs. Il souleva la chemise de l'homme, pour révéler de cruelles blessures. Aussi doucement que possible, il commença à nettoyer les plaies, grimaçant à chaque fois que le jeune homme, bien qu'inconscient, laissait échapper des cris. Legolas continua son traitement, refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait endommager la santé du pauvre homme. Si Grand-Pas avait en effet été empoisonné, il pourrait facilement glisser dans le royaume des Nazguls, et devenir un spectre, ni mort ni vivant. Quand il eut fini, il déchira la chemise du rôdeur et l'utilisa pour lui bander le dos. Il l'entoura ensuite de son manteau et l'installa près d'un arbre, sous une couverture. Son torse était froid et humide et Legolas craignait que ce ne soit précurseur d'une fièvre.

"Grand-Pas, vous avez bien des secrets que j'aimerais connaître. Qui est Evaria ? Si je dois parler de ce message au seigneur Elrond et lui dire où il se trouve… Après tout, vous m'avez dit avoir ce message, donc qui est Evaria ?" Alors qu'il posait la question, le cheval de Grand-Pas hennit et remua sur place. Legolas sourit. "Ah, alors tu es Evaria." Il s'approcha d'elle ce qui sembla la satisfaire. "Tu as le message, mais où ?" Legolas fit une nouvelle recherche mais ne trouva rien. "Une fois encore, je ne comprends pas, mais je suppose que tu as le message ? Maintenant, Evaria je t'en pris, sais-tu pourquoi ton maître a appelé le seigneur Elrond, père ? Cela n'est point possible. Grand-Pas est un homme et bien qu'il se comporte comme un elfe, il n'en est pas un. Pourquoi donc a t-il dit ça ?" Un autre mystère. Il semblait que Legolas n'obtenait que des questions sans réponses. "Je souhaiterais que mon père soit ici, il expliquerait tout cela."

Legolas retourna s'asseoir près du feu et s'adossa à un arbre face à Grand-Pas, inconscient, la tête penchée contre son torse. Comme Mirkwood lui manquait. D'étranges évènements l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait guère, pour une course contre le temps afin d'emmener un mystérieux rôdeur à Fondcombe avant qu'il ne meure de blessures infligées par les pires servants de Sauron. Un conte bien étrange. Legolas se rappela le début de cette histoire, ainsi que son infortune. Son père lui avait demandé à lui ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres archers de monter une garde spéciale, il sentait que les ténèbres étaient en mouvement. Il y avait eu de nombreux rapports sur des attaques de wargs en plein jour. Ils avaient été poussés par quelque chose et le roi voulait savoir quoi. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'un groupe de quatre rôdeurs était arrivé, fait assez inhabituel puisque d'habitude, les rôdeurs voyageaient seuls ou par deux.

Legolas ne leur avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention et était parti dans les bois de Mirkwood, allant jusqu'au bord de la région pour trouver ce qui effrayait son père. Il avait attendu là quelques jours, écoutant les bruits de la nature et recherchant les perturbations.

Le troisième jour, Legolas avait rencontré ce que son père craignait. Les Nazguls étaient à la bordure des bois et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Les cavaliers noirs, informes et sans visage, couvert d'un intimidant manteau noir, l'air pressé, puisque leurs chevaux semblaient épuisés et que leurs sabots saignaient. Legolas n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, rentrer faire son rapport au roi ou rester et découvrir ce que ces créatures préparaient. Sa décision finale fut de rester là où il était pour comprendre ce que les Nazguls manigançaient. Cela causa sa perte.

Très tôt le matin suivant, un des cavaliers trouva par hasard Legolas, caché dans la broussaille. C'était une circonstance insolite, puisque le nazgul ignorait tout de sa présence. Legolas s'était bien battu et avait pu prévenir ses camarades elfes en sifflant. Les Nazguls l'auraient sûrement tué s'ils n'avaient pas décidé qu'il ferait un excellent sujet pour Sauron. Après tout, les elfes avaient changé et Sauron lui aurait sûrement soutiré des informations dans les mines du Mordor. Ils avaient finalement soumis l'elfe quand l'un d'eux l'avait frappé de la garde de son épée sur sa tête. Legolas se rappelait parfaitement avoir combattu les ténèbres, connaissant sa dangereuse situation, mais il ne put résister, et il tomba dans l'oubli le plus total.

Legolas s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, attaché, les yeux bandés et installé sur son propre cheval. Ils chevauchaient rapidement et pendant longtemps. Legolas avait été optimiste au début, heureux d'être en vie, mais son esprit le prévint rapidement qu'il lui fallait s'échapper. Cependant, cela était peu probable au vu de sa délicate situation, de plus il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait. Il était seulement rassuré d'avoir quitté Mirkwood et de savoir que son père et ses frères étaient maintenant en sécurité. Ce qu'il ignorait, était qu'il avait vraiment sauvé sa famille et ses amis. Suite à sa capture, les cavaliers avaient fui avec leur proie, laissant derrière eux leurs plans d'origines. Les autres elfes éclaireurs découvrir le lieu de la bataille et durent aller faire leur rapport au roi Thranduil, lui apprenant la disparition de son fils.

Le roi fut dévasté de tristesse et regretta d'avoir renvoyé si vite Aragorn avec son message annonçant la menace des ténèbres se déplaçant librement. Aragorn aurait su quoi faire, ou du moins, il aurait été capable de traquer les kidnappeurs de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que leurs destins étaient de se croiser, et qu'il reverrait un jour son fils. À la place, il avait envoyé ses soldats les plus expérimentés à la poursuite des cavaliers, espérant qui réussissent à ramener son fils vivant.

Legolas sortit de ses pensées et fixa le ciel. Étrange comment il était arrivé ici, certainement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il était impatient d'arriver le lendemain à Fondcombe, là où de nombreuses questions trouveraient leur réponse. Il se sentirait mieux quand il en saurait plus sur le rôdeur. Cela apaiserait certainement son esprit. Soupirant une fois de plus, Legolas commença sa veille. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir, bien qu'il en ait le besoin. À la place, il observerait, pas seulement les intrus, mais le ciel et sa lune, les arbres et leurs feuilles, ainsi que le léger mouvement de respiration de la poitrine du rôdeur. La venue du matin sera un soulagement pour Legolas.


	5. Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivé trop

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivé trop tard**

Aux premiers rayons de soleil qui se faufilèrent à travers les arbres de la fôret, Legolas s'apprêtait à prendre la route. Aragorn était toujours en vie et Legolas espérait qu'il le reste jusqu'à Fondcombe. Il plaça avec douceur le Rôdeur sur le dos d'Evaria, et remarqua que celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre. S'installant sur Aluteir, Legolas prit la bride d'Evaria d'une main et partit. Les heures passèrent et la fin de journée approchait, mais Legolas ne s'en inquiétait guère, Fondcombe était tout proche. S'il reconnaissait bien les arbres, les frontières du seigneur elfique n'étaient pas loin. À cette heure-ci, il avait probablement atteint les bois magiques sous la surveillance des elfes.

"Halte intrus !" l'interpella une voix elfique douce mais sérieuse. Legolas, habitués des méthodes des elfes savait qu'il était sans aucun doute encerclé, de nombreuses flèches pointées sur lui. Il stoppa les deux chevaux et leva la main dans un geste pacifique.

"Je viens en paix ! Mon nom est Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Je viens de Mirkwood et j'amène avec moi un Rôdeur grièvement blessé du nom de Grand-Pas. Je crois savoir qu'il venait ici avec un…" Legolas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douzaine d'elfes sortir prudemment des bois, une flèche encochée à leurs arcs brandis. Toutefois, un elfe semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Legolas, et se précipita auprès d'Evaria et de son cavalier immobile.

"Estel ! Estel !" Legolas fut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine, une elfe, et pas n'importe quelle elfe, mais Arwen, fille du seigneur Elrond. Arwen était une amie d'enfance et il reconnaîtrait sa voix n'importe où. Quand elle atteignît Evaria, elle rejeta sa capuche, révélant un magnifique teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux noirs. Legolas fut frappé par sa beauté. Leur rencontre remontait à de nombreuses années, avant qu'elle ne quitte Imladris pour la Lothlórien pour rester avec Galadriel. Legolas était de nouveau perdu. Estel ? Elle pleurait pour de l'espoir ? Et qui était Grand-Pas pour elle ? Il se tourna vers les autres elfes et repéra un autre visage amical, Glorfindel.

"Legolas ! Vous allez bien ? Que faites vous ici ? C'est bon, c'est un ami." Dit le plus âgé et le plus grand elfe à ses compagnons.

"C'est une longue histoire, mais ce Rôdeur doit voir Elrond au plus vite, car il a combattu et fut blessé par les Nazguls.

" Les Nazguls ?" Ces mots résonnèrent dans la compagnie des elfes. Légolas leur apportait de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Ils tournèrent leur attention sur Aragorn. Arwen semblait retenir ses larmes.

"Venez ! Il doit voir mon père au plus vite, il est sur le point de passer dans leur monde !" Sa voix était pressante. Elle monta sur Evaria derrière Aragorn. Avec l'aide de Glorfindel et d'un autre elfe, ils l'installèrent droit, appuyé contre la tête d'Evaria. Legolas observa avec étonnement le calme d'Evaria en présence d'Arwen, comme si elle l'avait déjà montée avant. Il les observait toujours quand Arwen entoura Grand-Pas de ses bras, et attrapa les reines d'une main. " _Noro lim_ _! Noro lim_ Evaria ! Evaria se braqua, puis partit au galop à travers les portes de Fondcombe. Toujours sur Aluteir, Legolas la regarda partir. Elle se souciait de lui…. Elle se souciait du mortel ? Mais comment le connaissait elle ? Non, tu te méprends Legolas. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier sa pensée. Il n'y avait pas une once de jalousie, puisque leur destin n'avait jamais pris cette direction entre Arwen et lui, mais il était définitivement encore plus confus.

"Partez devant Legolas, nous vous rattraperons." Conseilla vivement Glorfindel. Legolas se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Donnant un léger coup à Aluteir, il s'élança après Arwen qui avait atteint les portes et était en train d'appeler son père. Legolas arriva juste à temps pour aider à porter Grand-Pas jusqu'à la chambre personnel du seigneur Elrond, Arwen sur ses talons, le visage affligé et inquiet. Le seigneur Elrond apparut immédiatement, un grand elfe aux cheveux noirs, d'un âge que personne n'osait mentionner, puisqu'il avait combattu durant la première bataille de l'anneau, et bien d'autres avant cela. Legolas observa attentivement la réaction d'Elrond lorsqu'il découvrit Grand-Pas tout sanglant étendu sur son lit.

Legolas fut une fois de plus surpris de la réaction du seigneur elfique. Le visage d'Elrond devint blanchâtre à la vue d'Aragorn.

"Non… Par toutes les malédictions, non. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas. Estel ? Mon fils, que s'est il passé ?" Elrond fut près du jeune homme en une seconde, repérant les blessures d'un coup d'œil. "Que s'est il passé ?" Il se tourna vers Legolas dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu le grand elfe si troublé.

"Il a combattu les neuf cavaliers, seigneur Elrond. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait avoir été empoisonné…" lui répondit doucement Legolas.

"Les Nazguls… Ce n'était pas son heure. Partez, laissez nous. Je ferai ce que je peux pour lui." Elrond fit signe à tout ceux présent dans la salle et plusieurs elfes commencèrent à sortir, mais Arwen resta obstinément figée de l'autre coté du lit. "Arwen, ma fille, tu dois partir."

"Laissez-moi rester et vous aider père. Il me répondra, à moi."

"Arwen, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Legolas, s'il vous plaît…" Il fit un signe en direction d'Arwen et Legolas regrettait de devoir forcer Arwen à sortir. Elle le défia du regard, mais ne le combattit pas quand il plaça fermement une main sur son épaule et la guida vers la porte.

"Marchez avec moi Arwen, j'ai de nombreuses questions."

"Mon père aura aussi de nombreuses questions pour vous. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mon ami, mais je souhaiterais que ce soit en d'autres circonstances." La voix d'Arwen était profonde, elle s'efforçait de contrôler ses émotions.

"Venez, ne soyez pas triste. Dîtes moi qui est Grand-Pas ? Il ne m'a pas donné son vrai nom, et une fois arrivé ici, je vous entends l'appeler Estel, espoir, et Elrond l'appelle fils. Dans les bois Grand-Pas l'a lui-même appelé père. Je ne comprends pas…"

"Vous vous souvenez surement Legolas…"

"Je ne vois pas."

"Estel…Estel est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous devez vous rappeler que mon père l'a élevé ici après la mort d'Arathorn. Il est l'héritier d'Isildur et doit être protégé. Il a grandi ici comme un elfe adoptif. Maintenant, il fait parti des Rôdeurs du Nord, où il a repris les responsabilités de son père. Il dirige les Rôdeurs et est connu sous le nom de Grand-Pas.

"Ahh ! Estel ! L'espoir des hommes ! Maintenant je comprends mieux autans de mystères… pourquoi il parle l'elfique, possède des affaires elfiques… j'aurais dû faire le lien. Je l'ai rencontré étant jeune enfant ! Mais ce qui m'échappe, c'est la raison de vos pleurs. Je sais que vous étiez en Lorien quand il était élevé ici."

"Estel… est très important pour moi." Dit doucement Arwen, se détournant de Legolas. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Legolas l'observa s'éloigner de lui de quelques pas, le dos tourné. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ?

"C'est une longue histoire, une qu'il me faudra un jour conter de nombreuses fois. Pour l'instant, disons que je fus capturé par les neufs, pour des raisons que je n'ose imaginer. Durant leur fuite ils sont tombés sur Grand…Aragorn, mais c'est une part de l'histoire que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons ils combattirent, mais il délivra mon cheval d'une flèche bien visée. Ce que je sais ensuite, c'est que les cavaliers ont repris leur route et que tout était calme. J'ai trouvé Aragorn blessé et je fis de mon mieux pour l'amener ici au plus vite."

"Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivé trop tard."

"Arwen… Vous avez de l'affection pour lui… Vous avez de l'affection pour ce mortel ?"

"Legolas…" Elle lui fit face, des larmes coulaient le long de sa peau claire. "Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Je vous fais confiance… Vous ne devez jamais dire un mot… Je n'ai pas 'd'affection' pour Aragorn. Je l'aime. Je me suis aussi promise à lui et un jour je lui donnerai ceci." Tout en parlant sa main se porta à sa poitrine et se posa sur son collier de l'étoile du soir qu'elle portait depuis son enfance, la représentation de ce qu'elle était, l' _Undómiel_ de son peuple.

"Mais vous ne le pouvez ! Vous abandonneriez votre immortalité !"

"J'abandonnerai mon immortalité car je préfèrerai partager une existence humaine avec lui plutôt que d'affronter tous les âges de ce monde toute seule, sachant que je l'aurai perdu à jamais. Pardonnez moi." Avec ses derniers mots, elle se retourna et s'enfuit dans les jardins, un lieu qui lui était cher. Legolas la regarda partir. Les choses étaient plus claires maintenant qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Grand-Pas, mais Legolas se demandait pour quelle raison cet homme prendrait aux elfes l'un de leurs plus précieux trésors.


	6. Estel, espoir des Hommes

**Après une petite semaine de vacance voilà la suite.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : je ne t'ai pas nommé Estel, espoir des hommes, sans raison.**

Au réveil, Aragorn crut que son corps était bien trop fatigué pour lui procurer suffisamment d'énergie pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, à force d'y penser, il réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait impossible. Lentement, il incita ses lourdes paupières fatiguées à se soulever. Elrond était penché sur lui, occupé par quelque chose, certainement une des blessures d'Aragorn. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'Aragorn était éveillé. Ce dernier fut heureux de voir que son corps était entièrement insensibilisé. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un lointain mais terrible souvenir. Il était suffisamment alerte pour comprendre qu'Elrond avait dû lui donner quelque chose pour soulager la douleur. Il avait hâte de parler et de demander à Elrond des nouvelles sur son état. Survivrait-il ? Comment allait Legolas ? Il devait sa vie au Prince. Et avait-il imaginé la voix d'Arwen ? Même si aucune de ses questions ne pouvait avoir de réponses, il lui fallait parler du message à Elrond. Il désespérait de ne pas pouvoir le prévenir dans l'instant, mais sa voix lui faisait défaut.

Forçant son corps à lui obéir, il réussit à lever sa main et toucha le bras de son père adoptif. Surpris, Elrond se retourna.

"Estel ! N'essaie pas de parler. Calme-toi. Ne bouge pas, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver tes blessures. Mon fils, tu es sérieusement blessé et tu dois te reposer. Je fais ce que je peux pour toi." Elrond voulut s'éloigner, mais Aragorn refusa de lâcher sa manche, utilisant toute son énergie pour le retenir.

Mon père. J'ai un message. S'il vous plaît écoutez moi.

Elrond se tourna vers Aragorn. "Aragorn, laisse-moi partir." Avec beaucoup de mal, Aragorn secoua la tête pour dire non. "Qu'y a-t-il Estel ? Mais bien sûr ! Tu venais ici avec une mission…" Elrond sembla réfléchir. "Est-ce que tu aurais un message pour moi ? Non, n'essaie pas de répondre, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas sur toi ?" Elrond observa le visage d'Aragorn pendant un moment, tentant de se rappeler l'époque où son fils adoptif vivait encore ici en jeune enfant heureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aragorn lui apportait un message et Elrond avait seulement besoin de se souvenir comment il cachait ses messages dans le passé. "Bien sûr ! Evaria doit l'avoir sur elle ! Je comprends Estel, et je te promets que j'irai le chercher dès que je me serai assuré que tu… Ce n'est pas grave. Dors. Tu as besoin de repos, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour combattre le poison dans ton corps."

Satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir, Aragorn relâcha la manche d'Elrond, réalisant seulement maintenant la force que ce simple geste lui demandait. Il essaya de sourire, montrer qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il était l'héritier du trône du Gondor et il se devait de survivre. Finalement, il cessa de lutter contre le sommeil et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main fraiche d'Elrond sur sa joue, puis plus rien.

Elrond se détourna d'Estel, rassuré que le jeune homme se soit endormi et que son corps meurtri puisse se reposer. Il reprit son travail, dans une futile tentative de nettoyer le corps d'Aragorn du poison. La chair de la blessure était toujours aussi meurtrière. Elrond avait utilisé le plus fin des fils elfiques pour suturer la blessure dans son dos. Il y avait aussi ajouté de la poudre et des herbes, priant pour qu'elles combattent l'infection et le poison. La plaie sur le torse d'Aragorn était encore plus grave. L'épée était passée à travers les os de la cage thoracique, brisant trois côtes au passage. Ces os cassés faisaient pression sur ses poumons, intacts pour le moment, mais la respiration d'Aragorn était laborieuse. Elrond fut soulagé de voir qu'une infection ne s'y était pas installée et que sa fièvre était vite tombée.

"Estel, tu dois vivre, je ne t'ai pas nommé Estel, l'espoir des hommes, sans raison. Tu seras le Grand Roi du Gondor. Je sais que tu as choisi l'exil pour l'instant. Tu as peur de ton héritage, mais il le faut. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de faire face aux ténèbres, mais ce temps arrivera, et je suis sûr que quand tu affronteras ton destin, tu ne me décevras pas, ni aucun de ceux qui t'auront soutenu." Elrond fit une pause, observant son fils adoptif. "J'ai maintenant fait tout ce que je pouvais pour toi Estel. Ne meurs pas. Tu as encore beaucoup à accomplir et ton destin t'appelle. Ne… "Elrond hésita avant de continuer." N'oublie pas ma fille et la promesse que je t'ai faite. Dors bien, fils d'Arathorn. Je n'ose espérer, mais peux seulement soupçonner que le sang qui coule dans tes veines est suffisamment fort pour combattre ce mal." Avec ce dernier encouragement, Elrond remonta la couverture sur le bandage du torse d'Aragorn. Il dégagea les cheveux foncés de l'homme de ses yeux fermés et quitta la chambre, espérant que le temps lui soit bénéfique.

Alors qu'Elrond prononçait ses paroles pleines de sagesses, une bataille faisait rage dans le corps et l'esprit d'Aragorn. Son corps faisait face à un traumatisme qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il se rebellait contre la douleur et les blessures, gémissant face au poison coulant dans ses veines. Une telle faiblesse était inacceptable. Dans son esprit, la bataille était la même, mais c'était comme si Aragorn errait perdu dans un rêve. Tout était sombre et brumeux, mais il était conscient d'être dans un lieu créé par son esprit. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour toucher sa blessure, mais n'y trouva rien.

"Il me faut donc combattre," marmonna t'il pour lui-même.

"Non Aragorn, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous battre, mais vous devait survivre. Vous devez trouver une sortie à cet horrible endroit," la voix était celle d'Arwen, bien qu'il ne la voyait nulle part.

"Arwen ?"

"Shh. Je ne suis pas votre bien-aimée, Estel. Tout comme vous êtes appelé "espoir", pour l'instant, je serai votre espoir. Je sais que vous souhaitez la retrouver sinon vous ne m'auriez jamais donné sa voix."

"Qui êtes vous alors ? Un démon envoyé pour me distraire et me détruire ? Je sais que je ne suis pas encore mort."

"Je vous l'ai dit, je suis votre espoir. Vous devez leur revenir à tous, le seul chemin que vous **connaissez** est de voyager à travers quelque chose de fort dans votre esprit. Si vous voulez être appelé Elessar un jour, vous devez quitter cet endroit."

"Et si je ne suis pas fait pour être Elessar ?"

"Vous l'êtes. Si vous voulez vivre, cherchez la Cité Blanche, car c'est là que vous serez chez vous."

"La Cité Blanche ? Minas Tirith ?" Demanda Aragorn, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, apparemment même son imagination l'avait abandonné. "Et bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là, je trouverai la Cité Blanche ». Bien que les ténèbres l'entouraient toujours, l'obscurité sembla se disperser un peu et son esprit fabriquait peu à peu le terrain de la Terre du Milieu pour son voyage à venir.

Le monde continuait d'avancer. Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba et le soleil se leva de nouveau. Elrond quitta rarement le chevet de son fils, bien qu'il prît tout de même le temps de chercher le message qui inquiétait tant Aragorn. Pendant qu'il fouillait les affaires qu'Evaria avait transportées, les jumeaux arrivèrent. Elladan et Elrohir étaient partis chasser, mais avaient fait demi-tour dès que Glorfindel les avait avertis du péril d'Aragorn. Elrond leur expliqua rapidement l'état d'Estel et leur parla aussi du message. Elrohir avait émis un léger rire et s'était immédiatement dirigé devant Evaria. Elrond observa avec émerveillement Elrohir cajoler Evaria pour qu'elle ouvre la gueule, d'où il sortit une capsule en argent ornée de lettres elfiques. Dans la capsule, se trouvait un message roulé adressé à Elrond.

"Comment croyez-vous qu'Estel savait nous retrouver dans les bois quand il s'esquivait discrètement au lieu de prendre soin des chevaux ?" Sans un mot de plus, Elrohir se retourna et sortit avec Elladan, certainement pour rejoindre leur frère blessé. Elrond les observa partir, stupéfait. Finalement, il secoua la tête et retourna au coté d'Aragorn. Les heures devinrent des jours et Aragorn ne fit que remuer un peu et ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps, mais Elrond était rassuré qu'aucune infection ne se fût développée.

Arwen était fidèlement assise près de lui, ne le quittant jamais, même pour manger et bien qu'Elrond s'inquiéta de sa santé, il ne put la convaincre de partir. Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, et même Legolas rodaient autour de la chambre, n'espérant rien qu'un léger changement. Dans son esprit, Aragorn savait qu'ils étaient là et malgré la fatigue imposée par son voyage, il était déterminé à voir les tours blanches au prochain levé de soleil. Là-bas il serait enfin en sécurité. Il accéléra le pas, mais se figea sur place. Derrière lui, un cri glacial retentit. Il se retourna et trouva en face de lui les neuf Nazguls, prêts à le condamner à mort.


	7. Destinés à être amis

**Désolé pour le retard ! Quelques encouragements seraient les bienvenues pour m'aider à avancer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Destinés à être amis.**

Legolas avait observé Arwen s'enfuir, inquiet pour elle, et confus de son choix. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'Aragorn ? Il ne connaissait pas le Rôdeur mais il avait le sentiment que cela aurait dû être défendu. Après tout, comment les elfes pourraient ils survivre face à la perte de leur Etoile du Soir, disparue après une vie de mortel ? Legolas ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Il erra quelques temps avant de rentrer dans la grande maison où résidait Elrond. Habituellement, Imladris était un lieu de calme et de repos pour lui, mais à cet instant, Legolas ne ressentait que de l'appréhension. Si Aragorn était réellement l'espoir des hommes, il devait vivre, ou toute la Terre du Milieu en subirait les conséquences. Legolas connaissait bien les prophéties et les histoires des anciens et des elfes plein de sagesse. Pour lui, ils ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Legolas était très inquiet, mais savait aussi qu'à partir de ce moment là, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Seul Elrond pouvait sauver Aragorn. En fait, Legolas pouvait parfaitement rentrer chez lui. Son père était certainement très qu'inquiet. Les autres elfes éclaireurs avaient dû se rendre jusqu'au lieu de son enlèvement, puis rentrer lui faire leur rapport. Le voyage pour Mirkwood prenait plusieurs jours et bien qu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait repartir il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. Quelque chose à propos de Grand-Pas l'incitait à rester. Il voulait connaître le sort réservé au Rôdeur. Il voulait parler à Aragorn et découvrir pourquoi il avait engagé le combat avec les cavaliers. Il voulait par-dessus tout apprendre à connaitre cet homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intrigué par un homme de toute sa vie. Après tout, les hommes étaient presque considérés comme des êtres inférieurs, si non dans la stature, dans la manière de vivre. Ils n'étaient particulièrement sages, plutôt hâtifs et cupides, sans aucun intérêt pour les autres. Ils étaient orgueilleux et entêtés, et bien qu'ils aient combattu aux côtés des elfes et soient morts aussi vaillamment, ils restaient inférieurs. Cependant, Legolas avait longtemps douté de la véracité de ces propos. Les hommes avaient certainement de nombreux défauts, mais ils étaient d'une espèce complètement différente et les elfes avaient beaucoup à apprendre d'eux.

Legolas désirait apprendre d'Aragorn. Aucun elfe n'avait jamais agi comme les Rôdeurs. Parmi tous les hommes, les Rôdeurs étaient considérés comme les plus éminents pour les elfes, alors qu'au contraire pour les autres hommes, les Rôdeurs étaient traités en étrangers. Ils possédaient de nombreuses capacités et traits identiques aux elfes. Aragorn, plus que les autres, puisqu'il avait été élevé parmi eux. C'était comme s'il était un elfe, en dehors de son apparence.

"Quelque chose me lie à lui. Je me demande si nous ne partagerons pas d'autres aventures ensemble. Je crois que le future a prévu bien des choses pour nous, comme compagnons et peut être même amis," dit Legolas a voix haute, à personne en particulier.

"Cela pourrait être parfaitement vrai, mon ami." Legolas se retourna pour découvrir l'elfe qui l'avait approché sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elladan se tenait non loin derrière lui, une fleur blanche dans la main.

"Elladan, j'ignorais que vous étiez là."

"Elrohir et moi venons de rentrer après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Glorfindel. Je suis venu vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère."

Et bien, je n'ai aucun mérite. Il m'avait en fait sauvé et ainsi failli perdre la sienne. Je suis désolé pour cela."

"Il est fort et la destiné de nos existences pourraient reposer quelque part dans son future, je ne perds donc pas espoir pour lui. Si vous le connaissiez comme je le connais, vous le sauriez certainement."

"Pour certaines raisons, j'aimerai apprendre à le connaître. Après tout, quel genre d'homme combat les Nazguls sans y perdre la vie ? Quel genre d'homme possède des talents dignes d'un elfe ? Quel genre d'homme peut voler le cœur de l'étoile du soir ?" Legolas observa qu'Elladan se raidit à la dernière remarque.

"Ne prononcez pas ces mots devant le seigneur Elrond, Arwen est son plus précieux souvenir de notre mère. Il souffre de savoir que deux des créatures qu'il aime le plus seront un jour perdues à jamais."

"Elle lui a donc déjà donné son cœur ? Elrond a approuvé ?"

"Je sais que ma sœur aime Estel, qu'elle le lui a dit et qu'il en est de même pour lui. Cependant, mon père a interdit leur union jusqu'au jour où Estel sera Roi du Gondor, assis sur le trône de ses ancêtres. Mais je crains qu'avant cela, Arwen n'abandonne son immortalité et se lie à Aragorn quoi qu'il arrive." Elladan parla avec certitude ce qui surpris Legolas. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Arwen de désobéir à son père.

"Aragorn est donc plus important dans l'ordre des choses que je ne pouvais l'imaginer."

"Legolas, je pense que vous et Estel êtes destinés à être amis." Dit lentement Elladan, changeant de sujet.

"Amis je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais l'observer, tout particulièrement au combat d'épée."

"Il est impressionnant. Elrohir et moi lui avons enseigné l'art de l'épée, mais je peux très clairement me souvenir du jour où il nous a surpassé tous deux. Comme vous le savez, il n'est pas facile de s'attaquer à deux elfes avec pour seule arme une épée. Il a néanmoins de nombreux autres talents en dehors de l'épée, le tir à l'arc en faisant partie. Il était si pressé d'apprendre à cause de vous."

"De moi ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Nous avons voyagés à deux occasions jusqu'à Mirkwood. Elrohir et moi accompagnions notre père, et Elrond ne pouvait pas laisser Estel seul, à moins de l'attacher et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Voyez-vous, Estel étant un enfant particulièrement impatient de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris quel rôdeur il pourrait devenir. Il voyagea donc avec nous à travers la forêt. Vous ne vous rappelez surement pas, mais même petit garçon il avait entendu des histoires sur vos talents d'archer et était impatient de vous rencontrer. Elrond modéra sa précipitation mais il était tout simplement exalté et vous savez comme il est difficile pour nous de nous rappeler cette sensation qu'est l'enfance. Il vous observa de loin et posa beaucoup de questions, mais vous ne pouviez lui répondre, puisque vous vous teniez avec vos hommes et Estel au coté d'Elrond. Un petit garçon, couvert d'une cape, afin que personne d'autre que votre père et peut être certains de ses proches, ne sachent que le petit enfant elfe n'était en aucun cas un elfe, mais l'Héritier d'Isildur."

Legolas écouta avec intérêt. Il se rappelait en effet de ce jour. "Je me souviens de votre visite. Qui pourrait l'oublier ? Avoir le seigneur Elrond dans notre forêt ne pouvait passer inaperçu, et maintenant que vous le mentionnez, je me rappelle bien du jeune enfant au coté d'Elrond. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi à cette époque, pourquoi Elrond emmènerait un jeune elfe avec lui. Mon père m'informa plus tard de la vérité, mais cette information m'était sortie de la tête. Je l'aurai su, je lui aurai très certainement parlé."

"Le destin nous réserve beaucoup de chose. Je suis tout autant excité qu'effrayé par les aventures que je sens que vous allez traverser avec Estel. N'oubliez jamais qu'il est l'Héritier d'Isildur, quoi qu'il fasse. Car il est fort à vous rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un simple humain prêt à prendre tous les risques imaginables, tels qu'un combat contre des Nazguls. Je crois que le jour viendra où cet Héritier d'Isildur, Estel, sera celui qui corrigera les tords causés par Isildur. Ce sont de biens sombres pensées, mais je crois qu'il triomphera.

"Mais il a choisi l'exil !"

"L'exil peut se terminer n'importe quand. Il aura besoin de toutes les compétences qu'il a obtenu parmi les Rôdeurs pour faire ce qu'il doit faire. Il y a une raison à tout ce qu'il a fait, qu'il le sache ou non. Vous ne devez aussi jamais oublier qu'il aime sincèrement ma sœur. Mais venez, je désire vivement savoir si sa condition a évolué." Sur ces derniers paroles, Elladan retourna vers la maison d'Elrond. Legolas le suivit, émerveillé par les paroles son aîné. Il ressentait aussi que lui et Aragorn se rencontreraient de nouveau dans le futur, mais voilà de biens étranges nouvelles. Elladan croyait sans l'ombre d'un doute que les ténèbres se relèveraient pendant l'existence d'Aragorn, et que le Rôdeur serait amené à détruire l'anneau du pouvoir. Cela semblait encore plus étrange, puisque l'anneau avait été perdu quand il avait trahi Isildur, le conduisant à la mort et que depuis l'on avait plus entendu parler de lui, sauf dans les histoires et les prophéties. Legolas sentait qu'Elladan pourrait bien avoir raison et avait l'étrange sensation que peu importe où Aragorn se trouverait, quand ce temps arriverait, il serait à ses côtés.


	8. Ellessar, Pierre Elfique

Merci encore une fois Valentine822 pour tes commentaires encourageants et constructifs :) tu me donnes la motivation de poster régulièrement alors merci beaucoup !

Encore un chapitre où cette fois c'est une bataille mentale qu'Aragorn doit livrer...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Ellessar, Pierre Elfique**

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce avec Aragorn pouvaient difficilement manquer son premier mouvement en plusieurs jours. Son corps entier se raidit, tirant rudement sur les points de suture de son torse et dos. Sa main dominante, longue et faible, se resserra et alla à sa taille, comme pour chercher son épée. Arwen qui était juste à coté de lui sursauta et tendit une main inquiète pour le toucher. Elrond se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son fils adoptif. Elladan et Elrohir qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt et discutaient doucement sur le balcon, portèrent leur attention sur Aragorn. Legolas était la dernière personne présente dans la pièce et se tenait derrière la chaise sur laquelle Arwen était assise.

"Que se passe t-il père ? Que lui arrive t-il ?" Demanda Arwen d'un ton nerveux tout en serrant la main d'Aragorn. Son corps était toujours sous tension, comme s'il était sur le point de bondir.

"Je ne sais pas, il doit être en train de rêver." Elrond vérifia le pouls rapide d'Aragorn. "Il est perdu dans une bataille. C'est peut-être le moment… Il doit choisir s'il veut nous revenir ou non." Alarmée, Arwen regarda son père.

"Estel !" Sa voix était autoritaire et pleine d'appréhension. "Reviens Estel," dans la chambre silencieuse, ses derniers mots chuchotés furent audibles de tous. Elladan et Elrohir s'approchèrent du lit et Legolas en fit autant, tous les yeux rivés sur Aragorn dont le corps restait tendu, ses muscles clairement contractés à travers la fine couverture. Ils leur paraissaient qu'Aragorn allait s'échapper d'un moment à un autre dans la nature, comme le Rôdeur qu'il était. S'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il vivait, ils auraient certainement été encore plus effrayés.

Dans les ténèbres de l'esprit d'Aragorn, une bataille était en effet sur le point de s'engager. Les neuf Nazguls étaient présents, dans son imagination, et ils semblaient vouloir le rallier à leur cause. Mais malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur son esprit et son corps, il n'était pas prêt à rendre les armes. Il avait en effet encore beaucoup à faire dans sa vie. Les cruelles silhouettes noires l'approchaient avec prudence et Aragorn se raidit et alla chercher son épée à sa taille. Sa main reposait sur la garde de son épée confortablement, presque trop confortablement d'ailleurs. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était pas vraiment son épée. Alors que les cavaliers avançaient de plus en plus près, Aragorn dégaina pour ne découvrir qu'un morceau d'épée brisé sur une magnifique garde. Il la reconnut dès que son regard se posa sur elle. C'était Narzil. Il l'avait tenue de nombreuses fois dans les cavernes de Fondcombe, se demandant comment Elendil l'avait utilisée lors de son combat contre Sauron.

Toutefois, en cet instant ses pensées étaient tout autre, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait accomplir avec elle. Aragorn fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'une lumière vive l'éblouit et qu'une fois diminuée, Narzil était entière dans sa main, reforgée dans une nouvelle gloire. Les Nazguls tressaillirent en la voyant, mais continuèrent leur avancée sur le rôdeur aux yeux gris qui se préparait à faire face à leur assaut. Sa mâchoire était contractée et si Elrond avait pu le voir ainsi, il aurait été forcé de se souvenir d'Elendil et d'Isildur et de tous les autres Rois du Gondor. Ses cheveux foncés virevoltant légèrement dans la brise, Aragon se tenait juste en dessous de la crête de la colline. Il portait de vieilles bottes et habillé en noir et gris de la tête au pied, sa longue cape flottant dans le vent et ses yeux résolus rivés sur ceux qui se préparaient à l'attaquer. N'importe quel autre adversaire aurait fuit sans demander son reste tant il semblait prendre de plus en plus d'envergure. Cependant, les Nazguls ne furent pas impressionnés par son allure et lancèrent leur première attaque. Le combat avait commencé.

La suite des événements les prit tous de court, le corps d'Aragorn se mit à remuer violemment, répondant au combat qu'il menait dans son esprit. Respirant nerveusement, Arwen recula, incertaine de la cause de la convulsion. Elladan et Elrohir s'avancèrent pour maîtriser leur frère du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, oubliant à quel point il était devenu fort.

"Il est en train de rêver, de combattre !" Elrohir était effrayé. Elrond hocha la tête et s'approcha pour les aider.

"Il va se blesser s'il continue comme ça," murmura Elladan en attrapant un des bras d'Aragorn.

"Arwen, cours chercher mes herbes, nous allons en avoir besoin," lui lança Elrond, et sans plus attendre, Arwen sortit de la salle.

"Legolas si les choses s'aggravent, nous pourrions avoir besoin de votre aide."

"Je suis là seigneur Elrond et je ferai ce qu'il faut."

En effet la bataille s'intensifiait. Aragorn eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu tandis qu'il parait les coups des spectres. Ils étaient froids et calculateurs, alors qu'il était chaud et observateur, se déplaçant juste au bout moment à chaque fois. Aragorn en ignorait la raison mais était content de voir qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue. L'épée semblait lui prêter une force surnaturelle et en son for intérieur il remercia l'homme qui l'avait forgée pour son ancêtre. Aragorn ressentait chaque coup et tentait désespérément de maintenir le rythme en combattant les neuf pour survivre, mais un des spectres traversa ses défenses et le frappa au torse, évoquant la réelle blessure qu'Aragorn avait reçue. Le Rôdeur fut pris par surprise et tomba à genoux, comme la dernière fois. Une autre épée arriva dans son dos et Aragorn sentit la menace de la mort sur lui.

Ne meurs pas. Tu es arrivé si loin dans se voyage. Tu l'as dis toi même, tu as encore beaucoup à faire dans ta vie. Tu seras Elessar, Pierre Elfique de la maison d'Elendil. Debout et bats toi. C'était encore la voix d'Arwen, dans sa tête cette fois. Aragorn sentit son corps frémir, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il devait se lever. Son sang avait peut-être failli par le passé, mais s'il pouvait racheter l'acte d'Isildur, il ferait tout pour. Il sentit le sol en dessous de lui et se releva en s'appuyant sur Narsil, malgré les protestations de douleur que lui hurla son corps. Il retourna dans le duel, combattant avec une énergie nouvelle et frappant avec force les Nazguls. Il était comme possédé. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, désirant en terminer au plus vite pour enfin rejoindre la Cité Blanche.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus, les Nazguls disparurent. Aragorn se retrouva seul, debout, l'épée à la main. Du sang coulant le long de son corps, mais il le remarqua à peine. Il était trop occupé à fixer son épée. Elle n'était plus Narsil reforgée, mais son épée bien-aimée, reçue il y a bien longtemps des mains d'Elladan et d'Elrohir quand il avait quitté Fondcombe. Avec beaucoup de fatigue et de souffrance, il grimpa la colline non sans trébucher et quand il atteignit enfin le sommet, il fut récompensé par la vue du soleil rayonnant sur la Cité Blanche, brillant comme des diamants. S'il n'était pas tombé au sol, gagné par les ténèbres, il aurait pu entendre le son des trompettes, accueillant le véritable roi du Gondor chez lui.

Les quatre elfes avaient dû retenir Aragorn au début des convulsions. Elles s'étaient ensuite intensifiées et Elrond avait craint pour la vie Aragorn. Legolas ne savait pas quoi penser. Le rôdeur était-il en train de mourir ? Il espérait que non et ne supportait pas de voir les expressions de souffrances sur le visage de l'homme. Les quatre elfes le maintenaient immobile, inquiets qu'il ne se blesse encore, car il avait déjà arraché ses points de suture et saignait abondamment à nouveau. Arwen revint au moment où son corps se calmait, il resta immobile un instant avant que les convulsions ne reprennent de plus belle. La puissante elfe recula, combattant peurs et larmes, tentant de se convaincre que son bien-aimé Estel survivrait. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait revivre, jamais. Finalement, Aragorn sembla se relaxer et un sourire paisible éclaira son visage. Elrond l'observa attentivement et Legolas fut le premier à exprimer son incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Va-t'il vivre ?" S'exclama-t-il, mais personne n'avait de réponses. Subitement, Aragorn cessa de respirer et son corps s'immobilisa.

"Non !" S'exclama de terreur Arwen en se précipitant au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais alors qu'elle l'atteignait, il prit une inspiration saccadée, suivie par un douloureux gémissement. Elladan et Elrohir reculèrent et Elrond se pencha pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Legolas tira doucement Arwen en arrière et ils attendirent, leur respiration figée, espérant qu'il continue à respirer.

Peu de temps après, ils furent récompensés. Non seulement il respira de nouveau, mais ses paupières s'agitèrent et s'ouvrir d'un sursaut. Elrond ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les yeux gris de son fils. Aragorn avait survécu.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? ^^**


End file.
